fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 7.7
Mario Kart 7.7 is a racing game developed by Namco Bandai Games and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS. It is a HD remaster of the 2011 Nintendo 3DS title Mario Kart 7, with upgraded visuals and and some added content. Making it a sequel to the Nintendo Switch title, Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Differences from the Original *The game's quality has been updated to 60FPS. *Waluigi has been added as a playable character. * The game brings in the smart-steering and auto-accelerate for beginners; the former makes driving and staying on the track easier, the latter makes the vehicle automatically accelerate. Which was present in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe *Three new added Battle modes have been added to the game. Two of them are familar battle modes while the remaining one is a completly new one. *Coin Runners has been renamed Coincentration Battle Mode In Battle Mode, the player can select one of the five types of Battle play, and one of the six battle courses that appear in this mode. *'Balloon Battle:' Racers compete by popping their opponents' balloons to gain points in a time limit of two minutes. All racers start with three balloons and must use the items from the Item Boxes to take away a balloon from their opponents. Hitting a rival is worth a point. Players who lose all of their balloons will kicked out of the game. *'Coincentraion: '''Racers compete to collect ten different Coins scattered in the battle course within the time limit of two minutes. The racer that has the most Coins at the end wins. Racers can use the items to hit their opponents and make them drop a maximum of three coins that they have collected. They have to collect the coins under a specific time limit of two minutes. Whoever has the lowest Coins will be kicked out of the game. *'Bob-omb Blast: 'Racers use Bob-ombs to hit their opponents and score stars to win. The bombs can be obtained by running over an Item Box, which only contains Bob-ombs. Every character can hold up to five of these explosives, and can throw them forwards or drop them backwards. Any kart that makes contact with an opponent's bomb or gets blown up by the explosion will lose Crowns. *'Shine Thief: 'One Racer must retrieve a Shine Sprite and keep hold of it for about 20 seconds, while the opponents use items against whoever has the Shine to force that player to drop it. The driver holding the shine sprite has a slightly reduced top speed. In Team play, one team must collectively manage to hold on to the Shine for about 30 seconds. *'Raccon Rally: '''A new mode in the vein of Capture the Flag. Two teams of four racers are equipped with Tanooki Tails at the end of their karts, and have to snipe a Crown and bring it to their base, using their Tanooki Tails. The bases will move to different places around the course. Whoever holds onto the crown the longest wins. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Remakes Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Racing Games Category:Nintendo Games